hedgehox_games_releasesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakerrah Minsiato
Sakerrah Minsiatozhen is a Video Game Developer at Shuksa Games. Releasing her very first game in 1964, she decided to keep releasing video games as her prophecy. She released her very first rated game in 1969. 3 Years later She changed her prophecy to Making and Developing Games. Before Sakerrah In 1949, Chunate Otio saw that Shatonihroma Hato was shot by a cop. The cop said in a documentary "he got shot because he always rejected everybody that loved him except.. Except!.. That woman that is Fat!! That guy mated a fat girl with a crease over her Navel that's Pokin' out!!!". in 1950, Chunate gave birth First 7 babies. Babes that included Sakkerah, weren't born until 23/14/1959. 1959-1961: Early Life In the Hospital, Dromantiss Strom, the Doctor Found Human Planethog babies inside Chunate's Humori on 12/29/1959. On 23/14/1959, Sakerrah was born alongside 1 brother and 3 sisters. In 4/9/1960, she attended school among all her 11 grades that she did very good on. She attended college in 18/127/1960, at Juakken Ulamendikkenda, an Alkima amusement park. 1961-1964: Kulekki Bricks Development and Releasing After she graduated college in 7/13/1961, she just thought of when she was playing with Mizuda's Kulekki bricks. She decided to work at Mizuda in the Kulekki section. Kulekki had Micros, Originals, Duplos, and Primos. She developed the Supermicro for Teens. She had realeased the first Supermicro set on 19/78/1961. 1964-1972: Attemptment on Release of Video Games In 1964, there was a fire at Mizuda. It destroyed all the sections, and all that they worked on, was gone. and the boss almost lost his company station. She lost her job at Mizuda, and she wanted a new job. Suddenly, she found a job that was more exciting than her first job. She chose, Ilda Entertainment. She found a game with a rating on it and released it in 1969. in 1970, she decided to work at Shuksa games. All the last games the were released by her were Zenki Z, Klu Statement, and Bvoar 2 on 4/54/1985. 1972 - Present: Making and Developing Games and VGS 1972 was the perfect year for VG and VGS Making and Development. Sakerrah successfully Developed her first game, Fabel Manners, from 1972 - 1975! In 1973, She started developing her first successful Console, the N-Gadget Master, releasing it in 1974. The latest game she's working on is a Shex game. Her successor said a console will be in development next year List of top games developed (1988 -) 1982-1988 ~ Hellzone Skill 40 (C3 17 C4 30 P3 7 P4 32) 1984-1992 ~ Jui Slavery a Wrinkle in Time (C3 2 C4 9 P3 2 P4 12) 1990-1996 ~ Polyman 2 (C4 6 C5 53 P4 7 P5 37) 1995-2002 ~ Hellzone Skill 41 (C5 17 C6 29 P5 20 P6 31) 2000-2008 ~ Polyman 3 (C6 11 C7 60 P6 2 P7 57) 2005-2012 ~ Jui Slavery (2012 reboot) (C7 32 C8 21 P7 24 P8 17) 2010-2017 ~ Hellzone Skill 42 (C7 0 C8 6 P7 0 P8 0) 2015-2022 ~ Polyman 4 (C8 10 C9 23 P8 3 P9 12) 2018-2026 ~ Untitled game (C9 12 C10 1 P9 5 P10 0) 2018-2025 ~ Hellzone Skill 43 (C9 21 C10 1 P9 15 P10 2) 2020-2028 ~ In-making Hellzone Skill game (C9 9 C10 4 P8 10 P10 16) 2021-2028 ~ Clay-Conceptionned Shex Game (C9 47 C10 22 P9 41 P10 18) List of Upcoming Consoles Amira (Gen 9, 2017-2022) {Best Launch Title: Tokoi 50) Unnamed Console (Gen 10, 2019-2025) {Best Launch Title: In-Development Shard game)